


The one where Winn doesn't know what the heck is going on

by notmeagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Winn is trying his hardest yall, Written when Mon-El was first introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: Mon-El and Winn go on a shopping spree. People think they're an item. Winn has an ongoing crisis.





	The one where Winn doesn't know what the heck is going on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a super long time ago, just when Mon-El was introduced in the show and never got around to posting it. So, it's probs way OOC now but oh well. Hope you like it.

After Kara took Mon-El under her wing, they decided that he needed to blend into civil society. This includes getting him clothes that weren’t from another planet or issued by the DEO. It was all going smoothly. Kara was teaching Mon-El a few human quirks to make him not stand out like a sore-alien thumb (although being a 6-foot-tall dreamboat probably didn’t help much in Winn’s completely unbiased opinion). Everything was going fine. Kara and Mon-El were getting along well enough. Kara becoming the mentor she always wanted to be to a Mon-El who eagerly wanted to learn. They had the whole big-sis-little-bro thing going on complete with bickering.

It was great.

That was up until Mon-El asked Winn if he could help him pick out his civilian outfit. Winn tried to weasel his way out of it, but Mon-El was having none of it. Mon-El said something about Kara not being helpful since she too is an alien and their styles were way different. Before Winn could even argue - and he would - Mon-El said something about trusting Winn, Winn having nice fashion sense, and wouldn’t Winn want to dress him up in his civilian get up too since he was going to be making his superhero one?

Winn tried to resist.

He really did.

He gave a good, long, 5 second fight, but then Mon-El looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, and then suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders and they were standing so close and really, Winn was only human.  A human with a weakness for dreamy extraterrestrials, apparently.

He and Mon-El drove to the mall and tried on and bought a bunch of clothes ranging from plaid flannel shirts to sleek black leather jackets to fancy three-piece suits. They even bought swimwear because why not?

“Why do I need this?” Mon-El has asked while he was looking curiously at the Speedos.

“I don’t know, you might want to go swimming. You know swimming? Water, splashy. It’s fun,” Winn explained handing him some sensible trunks.

“I know what swimming is, Winn,” Mon-El said taking the trunks from Winn and putting it in the shopping basket. “On Daxam we just usually swim naked.”

Winn tried so very hard not to think of a wet Mon-El emerging from a pool.

“We sleep naked too,” Mon-El added, completely oblivious to Winn’s inner turmoil while he continued to peruse the banana hammocks.

They bought pyjamas too for good measure.

“You don’t have to try them on, you know,” Winn had told Mon-El while he was waiting outside the department store’s changing room stalls. “They’re just pyjamas. You see something you like, you look for a size, and then you buy them. It’s not like a suit or something.”

Winn was going to say something else when Mon-El got out of the stall clad in Superman-printed button-up pyjamas.

“How do I look?” Mon-El asked smiling.

On any other person the Superman pj’s would have looked hilarious, but on Mon-El it actually looked cute. Winn was endeared. If Winn thought he was a goner before then he was really off-planet by now. It wasn’t Winn’s fault,  Mon-El just looked good in everything.

Aside from clothes they also got hats, accessories, and maybe like, a couple of bow ties. To put it simply they went on a shopping spree (all courtesy of the DEO, thank god).

While Winn was at the cashier paying for the clothes (which was probably half the store), Mon-El was busy trying to understand pocket protectors somewhere behind him.

“You’re adorable,” said the cashier giggling.

“Excuse me?” Winn asked.

“Taking your boyfriend on a shopping spree,” clarified the cashier “You two are _so_ cute!”

“Oh, we’re not—” Winn started to say “I mean. We’re just… friends,” he finished lamely. They were technically friends right? After Winn sneaked Mon-El out of the DEO that one time they have spent some time together that wasn’t official business related. They hung out at Kara’s apartment from time to time eating take-out and watching Netflix.  They even marathoned 80’s chick-flicks with the gang, and by gang he means James, Kara, Alex, him, Mon-El, and Alex’s new ‘friend’  
Maggie.

Although that last one ended up with Winn practically sitting on Mon-El’s lap by the end of the night, but that was because of the very limited sitting in Kara’s apartment. It wasn’t awkward exactly but neither of them mentioned it. It was just some good old fashioned platonic lap sitting.

So, yeah they were friends. And it is completely and totally normal for one friend to find the other friend really cool and attractive. That’s what he felt for Kara the first time and now they were friends, really good friends actually, so maybe that’s how Mon-El and he will be.

Yeah. Probably.

Winn got a wink from the cashier as he and Mon-El left carrying a ridiculous amount of shopping bags.

“I think we got everything you will ever need ever,” Winn said going through his mental list of things to get for someone who owns no article of clothing of his own whatsoever except for the suit he had on in the pod but that doesn’t count.

“And honestly,” Winn continued “I think you’re set up for life. This is like twice the amount of clothes I own.” Which was true. Winn doesn’t like straying from his staple button up and jeans. He found something that works for him so hey, don’t fix something that ain’t broke right?

“Winn!” Mon-El called his attention; he realizes that Mon-El was saying something.

“Sorry, what?” Winn asked snapping from his thoughts.

“I said let’s grab something to eat,” Mon-El said cheerfully.

Winn nodded his agreement.

He hadn’t even realized that they were heading to the food court until Mon-El was asking him what he wanted. He probably mumbled something that sounded close enough to a food item because after that he found himself sitting at a table while he waited for Mon-El to buy the food.

Winn was rattled to say the least and not just because the cashier thought him and Mon-El were dating but because the cashier, two sales ladies, and if he could remember correctly from his booze addled brain that night at the bar some people may have thought Mon-El was his boyfriend there too. Of course he was too busy winning drinking contests to notice, but he had a very vague memory of someone yelling out ‘hashtag relationship goals right there!’  And people clapping after the comment amidst said drinking contests.

Which was flattering Winn has got to admit, but also leaves him wondering why people would think that in the first place.

He was distracted from his musings when food was presented right in front of him. It was now dawning on him how hungry shopping left him.

Mon-El got them burgers and fries. And were those milkshakes? This was starting to resemble a good old fashioned 80’s date at the mall. And hey, would you look at that they were by the fountain.

They were eating and chatting about how humans worked or more like Mon-El was asking him questions and Winn tried his best to answer them.

“So, when people say it’s raining cats and dogs it doesn’t mean there are cats and dogs falling from the sky?” Mon-El asked chewing on his burger.

“Yeah. It just means it’s raining really hard. No actual animals pour out of the atmosphere,” Winn explained.

“Then why say it like that?” Mon-El inquired.

Winn shrugged because he’s been wondering forever. “Humans are weird.”

Mon-El considered that answer for a moment and accepted it with a hum as he tucked into his burger again.

Winn tried his best not to stare at the Daxamite in front of him, and he thought he was doing a good job too as he absentmindedly dipped his fry into his milkshake.

“Why do you do that?” Mon-El asked staring at Winn like he suddenly had horns sticking out of his head. Winn patted his head inconspicuously to check.

“Do what?” Winn asked confused hand still on the fry that was still in the milkshake.

“That-” Mon-El said pointing at Winn’s hand that wasn’t patting his head “-with the fry and the milkshake. I haven’t seen people do that.”

“Oh this,” Winn said a little relieved that it wasn’t some bodily anomaly. “Yeah, some people do this. You dip your fry in your milkshake, like so, and then you eat it.” To prove his point he promptly shoved the fry in his mouth. “Sweet and savoury, get it? The perfect balance of salty and sweet, hot fry and cold shake.”

“It sounds horrible,” Mon-El declared.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it,” Winn replied.

“What does that mean?” the Daxamite furrowed his eyebrows adorably.

“It means don’t criticize something before you try it.” Winn dipped his fry in his milkshake again.

Mon-El looked at Winn eyes narrowed with uncertainty. Like the human was trying to pull one over on the alien.

Then something happened. Intellectually, in some abstract way, Winn knew exactly how it happened but at the same time he had no idea how he found himself hand feeding fries dipped in milkshake to the dreamiest person-slash-alien that has ever crash landed on earth (and that’s including Superman) in a food court by a fountain.

There could only be one reasonable and logical explanation his genius brain can come up with.

He’s trapped in an 80’s chick-flick.

It was a good thing his sanity decided to kick in and he decided not to wipe the bit of whip cream on the corner of Mon-El’s lips with his thumb. Winn instead chose to do it how normal people would. He simply points it out.

“Hey, you got a little--” Winn said gesturing to the general area of Mon-El’s lip.

“Oh.” Mon-El swiped his lip and Winn’s eyes followed the trail of the other man’s tongue.

Then quickly looked away when he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat.

“What are you going do with all these clothes anyway? Like, where are you going to put it?” Winn gets a realization “Kara is going to kill me when she sees that I let you buy all  
these stuff.”

Mon-El looked alarmed by that before giving Winn a small smile.“Figure of speech again, right?”

“Hey, you’re finally getting it!” exclaimed Winn smiling too then got distracted when Mon-El licked his lips. He seriously needs to stop focusing on his lips.

There was a moment. They were having a moment. It wasn’t a big one. Just a small, itty bitty moment of the two of them looking at each other smiling.

It was a nice.

+

“Why did I let you talk me into this!” Winn cried as he tried to the wheel from the passenger seat. Mon-El has talked Winn into letting him drive them back to Kara’s apartment.

Mon-El was swatting Winn’s hands away as he swerved lanes violently. “Trust me! I know how to fly a spaceship, I can drive a silly little car!”

“We’re going to die!” Winn screamed “Scratch that, _I’m_ going to die! You’re a super strong Daxamite and I’m literally a bag of weak flesh and bones!”

“I’m not going to let you die, Winn,” Mon-El said looking at Winn seriously.

“EYES ON THE ROAD! OH MY GOD!” Winn shrieked. Winn was pretty sure Daxamites didn’t have eyes at the side of their heads or peripheral vision that good.

“Calm down,” Mon-El soothed, “I promise I will never let you get hurt.”

Winn would have been reassured and might have blushed a little, or a lot at that, but not this time. Oh no. This time he was too busy fearing for his and his car’s safety.

“JUST PLEASE EASE ON THE GAS A LITTLE?! WATCH OUT FOR THE CHILDREN!” Winn screamed as they passed an elementary school.

It was a miracle they haven’t gotten pulled over yet or gotten in a high-speed car chase with the police but Winn was definitely not complaining.

“Alright. I’ll slow down,” Mon-El said easing up on the gas and adding, “For you.”

The speed has gone from getaway car to a teenager getting their car for the first time which is a mild improvement but an improvement nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Winn said relieved, completely ignoring the last part of what Mon-El said.

Mon-El smiled keeping his eyes on the road just as requested.

“Better?” Mon-El asked.

“So very much,” Winn replied fidgeting in his seat.

“I feel like a grandma driving an LWSS Wailing Wind,” Mon-El said amused glanced at Winn and clarified, “It means slow. Very slow.”

“I like slow.” Winn felt the need to defend himself. “Slow is good. It’s nice. No one ever died from going slow.” That probably wasn’t true but they weren’t exactly going slow either so truth was subjective at this point.

“Slow it is,” Mon-El agreed pleasantly.

“Thank you,” Winn said. “Hey, you wanna listen to some music?”

Winn turned on the radio to try to distract himself from over analyzing whatever tone Mon-El used just then.

“You’ve got to admit. For someone who just started driving I’m not bad,” Mon-El said grinning.

“No, you’re not,” Winn agreed smiling a little. “Not bad at all.”

They all somehow make it out in one piece.

“See, I told you I wouldn’t get you or anyone killed,” Mon-El said proudly after he parked the car haphazardly in front of Kara’s apartment.

“Yeah yeah. Good for you. Next time I won’t be so easy. This is the last time you talk me into anything,” Winn said and he knew immediately that it was a lie.

Mon-El knew it too, but he just smiled. “Of course.”

+

The next time Winn gets roped by Mon-El into helping the alien out outside the DEO it was still technically DEO business. It’s practically his first undercover mission. Sort of.

“I have to what, now?” Winn asked a sweaty Mon-El who just finished running some test for him while they waited for the results to finish computing.

“You have to help me buy furniture,” Mon-El said leaning over the computers to look at Winn sitting down. Kara thinks it’s better for Mon-El now that he has better control of his powers and a better grasp of human culture to try living on his own (with strict supervision of course). So, the DEO got him a nice apartment very near their base of operations but it was up to Mon-El to deck it out with furniture and other things a living area should have so he could decide what made him feel more at home.

“ _Why?_ ” Winn looked asked looking swivelling his chair a little.

Mon-El looked sheepish at that and shrugged. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just thought since you’ve done a great job with helping me shop for clothes I could ask you to help me get furniture for my new place.”

There was that kicked puppy look again. Winn really needed to figure out how to resist it one of these days.

“Fine,” Winn sighed. “Let’s go to IKEA or something.”

Furniture shopping wasn’t what Winn thought he’d be doing on a Saturday morning but neither was shopping for clothes.

“What kind of furniture are you looking for exactly? Like minimalist stuff or like comfy frat boy kinda style?” Winn asked as made it inside the store.

“I’m not sure,” Mon-El said. He was wearing a gray v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. All he needs is a motorcycle to complete the look. “Back home I just lived anywhere that was close to the royal family to guard them better.”

In the amount of time they spent together Winn and Mon-El have gotten to know each other pretty well. Mon-El was pretty easy to talk to and it feels more like hanging out than work most of the time which makes Winn’s job way more fun.

When they arrived at IKEA, a worker there greeted them in. There were a few people in the store mostly a bunch of couple arguing about what they wanted to buy.

“Welcome!” the sales person greeted warmly. “Would you like some assistance?”

“It’s fine. We’d just like to look around,” Mon-El said with a smile.

“Okay, please don’t hesitate to ask for my help,” the salesperson said. “You know you’re like the fifth couple to come in today.”

Did the IKEA person think he and Mon-El were a couple? Winn was going to stutter out a response to that, but Mon-El just thanked the sales person putting a hand on the small of Winn’s back steering him further inside to explore the store.

Mon-El didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that they were mistaken for a couple (again). Or maybe he just didn’t notice.

Shopping for furniture was much different than shopping for clothes. For one, they couldn’t just buy anything they wanted because you can’t really have five couches now could you?

Another difference is that today instead of eating lunch they ended up in bed together. They were laying next to each other looking at the fluorescent lights in a slightly too small bed but if it can fit two grown men with a little room to spare then it probably wasn’t that small. Maybe it was just the fact that Mon-El was literally laying _right next to him,_ so close that he could feel the warmth of his body.

“How about this one?” Winn asked nerves on fire because he was _in bed_ with Mon-El.

“I like it,” Mon-El declared then turned on the bed lying on his side propping his head up bending his elbow. “But what do you think?”

Winn turned his head. He realized how close the other man’s face was to his own and swallowed. “Um,well if you like it.”

Just when Winn thought his heart would beat right out of his chest the IKEA person came up behind him.

“So, how’re you liking the bed?” asked the IKEA person and Winn didn’t even have to turn around to know what kind of look was being given to them.

“We’ll take it,” Mon-El replied smiling his most charming smile.

+

Winn did not notice until very much later that he kept referring to him and Mon-El as a ‘them’ in his head and that Mon-El said ‘ _we’ll take it’_ not _‘I’ll take it’_. But he just shrugged it off and puts those thoughts at the back of his mind. He’s probably just over analyzing it.

By some miracle they managed to fit a table, four chairs, and a bed frame in Winn’s car. And Winn is still driving him around because no one would give Mon-El a driver’s licence or car  
which much to the alien’s disagreement was a great idea.

Mon-El carried everything to his apartment Winn offered his help but both of them knew he was just being polite.

Once everything was inside the apartment all they had to do now was build it. Thanks, IKEA.

“With your super strength and my genius we’ll get this done in no time!” Winn said optimistically.

They finished 3 hours later than they should have which is to say it took them 6 hours to set up a table, four chairs, and a bed.

They bickered most of those 6 hours debating on how to actually assemble the damned furniture.

“It says right here you put that thing and that thing so it looks like this!” Winn said waving around the instruction manual.

“That’s what I did and it looks nothing like that!” Mon-El argued.

It went on like that back and forth until by some godly intervention they finished assembling all of it.

After they put the mattress on in the bed Winn had a sudden realization.

“Wait, so you’ve just been lying on a mattress and eating on the floor for like a week?” Winn asked. “You should have asked me sooner! If I’d known I’d have taken you out furniture  
shopping a long time ago.”

Mon-El smiled and shrugged like he was embarrassed and good god he should really stop being this cute or Winn’s heart might explode.

“You know, it’s Daxam tradition to celebrate formally furnishing the home with drinking,” Mon-El said trying to deflect though Winn doesn’t know what from.

“I feel like that’s a made up thing,” Winn said teasing.

“It’s not. I swear to you,” Mon-El grinned because he knows Winn was coming with him tradition or not.

+

“How do I keep finding myself in these situations?” Winn whined drunkenly. “It’s because of you. I blame you.” It was 100% Mon-El’s fault for dragging him to a bar to get wasted and Mon-El’s fault for not being able to get drunk and 1000% Winn’s fault for agreeing to all of this but he was in the denial part of drunkenness.

“Me?” Mon-El asked so very clearly amused. “What did I do?”

“You enable me. You’re an enabler. That’s very bad. You’re bad for my health,” Winn declared or more like slurred.

“Yeah,” Mon-El agreed quietly eyes downcast his smile a little sad.

Even in his drunkenness Winn saw it and wanted to reassure the man in front of him “No no no. I just mean that I need for me to find a way to say no to you sometimes. I think I’ve got a soft spot for you, honestly.”

“Really?” the Daxamite asked and was that a hopeful tone Winn was hearing? He’s not really sure since he’s had like _a lot_ to drink.

“Yeah,” Winn said giving Mon-El a toothy grin.

Winn had the sudden urge to get even more hammered to cheer his good friend up and he knew how. They drank another full round of shots and Winn won another drinking contest.

Then after that it was kind of blurry.

“Come on,” Mon-El said “Let’s get you home.”

At this Winn protested. “Whaaaat? We were just getting started!” He was at the point of drunkenness that he was really up for more drinking. Which yeah was a bad idea but at the same time it was the _best_ idea.

“I’m trying to be a good influence,” Mon-El said while hauling Winn up.

Winn didn’t fight it because his alcohol addled brain was still processing the fact that Mon-El was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close stopping short of actually carrying him out.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea!” Winn exclaimed close to Mon-El’s ear. How’d he even get so close to the other man’s face? Not that he was complaining though. “I should crash at your place!”

“What?” Mon-El asked.

“Yeah! Since we’re celebrating you getting your own place and furniture and shit and like, you’re freedom!” Winn argued “I need to be your first official house guest!”

“I’m not sure,” Mon-El hesitated.

“Oh come on,” Winn moaned. It was his turn to convince Mon-El to do something. “Your place is so much closer and would you really want me to go home like this?” And just to emphasize his point Winn went dead weight in Mon-El’s arms.

Mon-El was taken by surprise by Winn’s sudden tactic, but thanks to his super strength didn’t let him fall to the cold hard ground.

“Okay, okay,” Mon-El conceded. “But if you vomit on any of my new stuff you’re going to pay for it.”

“You’re the best,” Winn mumbled to Mon-El’s shoulder his eyes closing and letting himself be guided back to the other man’s apartment. He felt more than he heard Mon-El’s chuckle and he smiled to himself.

 

+

 

Winn woke up in a bed that wasn’t his but was still very familiar. First thought, _Ow. My head hurts like a bitch._ Second thought, _did I get laid last night?_ Third thought, _I didn’t get laid last night but I do remember passing out on the couch._ Fourth thought, _this is not the couch._ Fifth thought, _I’m in my underwear._

The fact that Winn was in his underwear was the not what he was freaking out about. The fact that Mon-El probably _took the clothes off of him_ was making him hot all over and not in a good way. Or maybe in a very good way.

Winn shoved his head on the pillow and breathed in deeply. It smelled like Mon-El. He realized what he was doing and sat up abruptly.

Then he smelled bacon. He was led out of the room and into the kitchen by the smell alone.

Winn went into the small kitchen and was greeted with a sight to behold. Mon-El shirtless, wearing gray sweatpants that hung loose on his hips. Winn had an inkling that he would be naked if Winn wasn’t there. Mon-El was at the stove cooking some bacon and eggs, two plates already set up on the table with two hot cups of coffee. The kitchen was pretty bare with only the essentials (stove, refrigerator, coffee maker) like the rest of Mon-El’s apartment.

“Um, hi,” Winn said awkwardly not sure what to do standing in the middle of Mon-El’s kitchen in his underwear because he could not find his clothes. He was hungover and probably looked like shit.

“Good morning!” Mon-El greeted cheerfully setting the bacon and eggs down on the plates. Winn just stood there smiling awkwardly, shifting from his left foot to his right, still feeling unsure.

“Sit down and eat something,” Mon-El urged. “You must be- what do you call it? Hungover?”

“Now that you mention it,” Winn said, “Uuuuugh.”

Winn was trying to keep the pounding in his head out of his head. It didn’t make sense but who could think clearly with this huge hangover? He took a seat and drank his coffee like it was nectar from the gods which it probably was.

“Woah, slow down you’re going to burn your tongue,” Mon-El warned taking the seat across from Winn.

“Don’t care,” Winn mumbled in between gulps of coffee.

“I’d rather your tongue not be burnt,” Mon-El said and Winn choked on his coffee.

“Alright there?” Mon-El asked concerned.

Winn cleared his throat “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine,” he said deciding to just tuck in to the food in front of him.

“ _God, I love bacon_ ,” Winn practically moaned.

Mon-El coughed hiding his face in his mug.

“You okay?” Winn asked raising a curious eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” Mon-El said “Just. Um, nothing. It’s fine.”

Winn didn’t want to push or think because it hurt his head so he settled for eating bacon. God, he loves bacon. And coffee. Good god he loves coffee.

They settle into a conversation of what constitutes as breakfast food and the very many ways one could cook an egg.

+

Winn did not mean to spend the weekend at Mon-El’s place but here he was Sunday afternoon lounging on Mon-El’s couch watching Harry Potter with a bowl of popcorn between them and  
their legs tangled together covered by a warm blanket, though Winn’s got enough warmth with Mon-El’s body so close to his.

Winn was also wearing Mon-El’s clothes because beer was spilled all over them. Winn vaguely remembers something about trying to down a gallon but failing miserably. For the mean time Mon-El lent him some sweats which fit quite nice actually but the pants were too long it made him feel like a kid. It smelled like Mon-El and it pleased Winn more than it probably should have, but he also should not have a massive and inappropriate crush on his close friend/co-worker who is a super handsome and super-powered person from another planet.

Winn was currently explaining the concept of magic and fantasy to Mon-El who apparently didn’t have that back on Daxam.

“I think I’m starting to understand this magic thing,” Mon-El whispered.

Winn didn’t know when they started whispering but they were so close to each other physically that speaking normally seems too loud. If he didn’t know better he’d have thought they were cuddling. He didn’t know how they got so close. Mon-El could probably hear his heart beating so fast right now.

 _Wait, did Mon-El have super hearing?_ Winn thought absentmindedly. God he hoped not but if Mon-El did that’d be so cool.

“Oh, this is the part where Harry uses a patronus charm,” Winn whispered eyes glued to the screen because if he even so much as turns his head he’ll just end up staring at Mon-El.

Too late he was already staring.

And of course Mon-El noticed “What?” he asked smiling dimples showing.

“N-nothing,” Winn stuttered out “Just ah... nothing. Is your face getting closer?”

“No,” Mon-El said inching closer.

Winn could not believe this was happening but at the same time _it was finally happening_.

Winn would like to say that he approached this moment with coolness and suaveness, but he was Winn so he didn’t. He charged head on, bumping noses with Mon-El at first, but a slight  
readjustment later and they were kissing.

+

“Oh my god!” Winn said sitting up abruptly pushing Mon-El off.

“What’s wrong?” Mon-El asked concerned backing off quickly. “Did I hurt you?”

“You set this up!” Winn exclaimed looking at Mon-El accusingly.

“Set what up?” Mon-El looked confused with his furrowed eyebrows and pink, kiss-abused lips turning into a pout, then smiled coyly.

“I see what you did.” Winn crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, me? Did I do something?” Mon-El said innocently slowly crawling back to Winn.

“ _Oh, me? Did I--?_ ” Winn did a very poor imitation of Mon-El which made the other man smile wider. “Yes! You set this whole thing up didn’t you? The shopping for the furniture, the shopping for the clothes, the getting me drunk, the cooking for me... You just wanted to seduce me didn’t you! I can’t believe I’ve been seduced.”

“No, that wasn’t my plan at all.” Mon-El was now crowding Winn at the end of the couch his body draped over the genius’, hands trailing at the other man’s sides. Their lips ghosting over each other’s, close to kissing but not quite.

“I don’t take deception very lightly you know,” Winn tells the other man their lips brushing with every word.

“Please forgive me then,” Mon-El whispered, so low and smooth it made Winn’s breathing turned up a notch. “I promise to make it up to you.”

Mon-El kissed his forehead, to his jaw, to his neck down to his collarbones.

Winn moaned. “I’m so weak.” He pulled Mon-El back up so he could him kiss properly.

Mon-El’s hands went to Winn’s waist while Winn tangled his in Mon-El’s hair, trying to angle him better while pulling him closer.

“You’re going to pay for this you know,” Winn said between kisses.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mon-El said shutting Winn up with a deep kiss that leaves Winn desperate and wanting more. Which is exactly was Mon-El gave him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have sex. The end.


End file.
